Volga Storage Facility
The Volga's Expired Ordnance Storage Facility commonly referred simply as the ammo dump is a small bunker complex encountered during the main mission in the Volga level. Overview The facility was initially made to be used as a low profile ammo dump, but at an unknown time before the War the disposal team runned a corruption scheme where they would split the governmental funds between them and the generals instead of investing on the general structure of the site leading to a neglected disposal of most of its contents. As a result, the barrels started leaking toxic contents after just a few years without maintenance and even the air inside of the complex is now lethal to humans. After the main door was shut, the only way to access the underground facility became through a hole in the ground above the bunker which the locals, worrying that someone could fall through, marked with a piece of wood with an old American flag hoisted on top. It's generally accepted that the villagers choose an American flag simply out of practicality as any other rag or piece of cloth would do. The vibrant colors of the flag also helped to make it more visible for wandering locals as they passed by. This, however, didn't stop Anna from assuming that the flag was an indication of the occupying forces and investigating the site just to fall through said hole and trapping herself inside until Artyom and the Rangers arrive. Plot After Artyom talks with Krest, he is tasked with returning to the Aurora, but a few moments after leaving Krest's crane, Miller contacts the Rangers, asking about the last known position of Anna. He is then informed that she left to check for the occupying forces over on some ruins. Miller proceeds to scold the Rangers for their lack of caution and orders Artyom, Sam and Damir to go look for her. Upon arrival, Artyom falls through the same hole as Anna did but keeps his consciousness. He immediately equips his gas mask and Anna with hers. Now the player is tasked with restoring the power and then opening the main door all while being attacked by several humanimals. After the task is completed and the door is open, the couple is greeted by Damir and Sam on the entrance of the bunker and Artyom is tasked with returning to the Aurora. Layout The bunker seems to be a pretty straightforward warehouse with a central hall and several adjacent galleries, but after further investigation the level quickly turns into a maze with chain fences sculpting your path. After gaining control of the facility, Artyom can pass through the door to the right at the end of the small hallway. From here you can turn right again at the end of the room through a breachable door to find a Kalash with a standard stock and a 30 round magazine alongside a note. Going back to the breachable door, keep going straight until you find a hole in the wall, pass through it and you should see the first humanimal of the area to your left. From here it's recommended to go straight to the objective as the loot you find exploring the galleries isn't worth the amount of ammo you will waste killing all the humanimals. Go to the central hallway where you should see some loot over a crate, take the left as if you were going back to the entrance, at the end you will see a fuse box, activate it. From here take a right turn and then to the left, it's recommended to run and only kill the mutants that get in your way as one can easily get overwhelmed by the amount that will show up. After the left turn, at the end of the hallway should be a crank wheel, interacting with it will open the door and automatically kill any mutants chasing you. Trivia *The presence of various humanimals indicates that several people have trapped themselves in the bunker probably the same way as Anna. *Krest has a hideout a few meters away from the hole making fairly possible that the warning flag was set by him. Category:Locations